


To Sleep In A Bed

by mervprocrastinates



Category: Rogue One - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: AU, F/M, One has to take care of the other when they are hurt, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rommies, girl u know, share a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mervprocrastinates/pseuds/mervprocrastinates
Summary: "What are you doing in my bed?""Why are you in my room?" Jyn yelled back just as fiercely.





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely ignoring cannon, and is set when Jyn and Cassian are a couple years younger. Thanks for reading!

"This is your personal room. You won't have too much time in it, with your training and upcoming missions. The fresher is to the right. Refer to your schedule. You start early tomorrow." With that, Draven turned on his heel and left. 

Jyn peered into the small room. There was a sizable bed and a lamp. There wasn't much else. She supposed that they didn't want people to get too comfortable, after all it was a war of sorts they had to fight. 

Jyn closed the door and set her few belongings down. It had certainly been a day. A long one at that. Jyn eased herself on the bed and sprawled herself out. Sleep at last. 

It had maybe been a few hours into her deep slumber when Cassian Andor walked in. Jyn was still sleeping, but woke up when he exclaimed at the sight of her. 

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Why are you in my room?" Jyn yelled back just as fiercely. 

They eyed each other incredulously before Jyn said," Well obviously this is a mistake. We need to talk to Draven and get something figured out." 

Cassian sighed. Was sleep too much to ask for? He nodded anyways and they went to find Draven. 

"Look, this wasn't meant to happen, but we don't have anymore sleeping quarters. One of you can go sleep in a friend's room, but until further notice, you're bunked together."

Jyn sharply inhaled at that. These things just happened to her. She finally decided to join the cause, and she was rewarded with this. Great. 

Cassian and Jyn walked back in silence. Neither wanted to volunteer to sleep on the floor. 

"I say we just suck it up and sleep in the bed together because there is no way that floor will do anyone any good. I'm going to get my night clothes on. I'd appreciate if we just get through this without many difficulties." She waited for Cassian to reply. 

"Alright. How bad could this be?" 

He wanted to eat his words forty minutes later, when he had barely enough room for himself. He tried to keep an appropriate distance from Jyn, but he was going to fall off if he inched any further away. 

Jyn only turned her back to him; she then shut off the light. It was going to be a long night. 

The night had graciously moved along with few mishaps. When Cassian woke up, Jyn's limbs were entangled with him. Her legs were wrapped in between his, and his arm was strewn across her waist. She had buried her head into his chest. This was going to be awkward if he didn't extract himself from her. 

Cassian tried to forget about it as he stepped into the fresher. He hated this, and by association was most likely going to dislike her. But there was something about her, perhaps her no nonsense sort of attitude, that made him like her. The new room could not come soon enough. 

The pilot dressed himself and was out the door. Jyn had already left and was doing her training. Their different schedules was a blessing. Neither wanted to look at the other when they both knew how cozy they had gotten next to each other. 

The day flew by with their hard work, but  
Jyn found herself wishing that it wasn't time for bed. She didn't know how to face Cassian. Jyn didn't really have an opinion of him yet. 

They both got into bed wordlessly and prayed that they wouldn't wake up so close together again. Unfortunately for them, that just isn't how the universe works.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian continue to have to share a bed, but the task has gotten trickier. Now they have to go on a mission together. What could this possibly bring?

Jyn woke up in the middle of the night to find herself completely wrapped up in Cassian's arms. She thought she should maybe try to get free, but she was content here. She hated thinking it, but she felt safe. For so long she had been on her own, and it had been even longer since she felt physical affection. Jyn decided to go back to sleep, allowing herself to be held by Cassian. 

Cassian woke up to an empty bed. He didn't dwell on it too long, telling himself to get up and leave. 

"Your first mission will be with Cassian Andor. It's pretty harmless, it's in rebel territory. You need to keep an eye out for any Empire spies and report to us any suspicious activity. I need to go inform Andor of his role in this." Draven promptly left after telling her all of this, leaving Jyn speechless. She could handle sharing a room, but now a whole days worth with him? She didn't really know him that well. Jyn huffed and went back to the room to gather her things. 

"If you do well on this mission, you could be promoted to Captain. You'll have your own sleeping quarters, and they will be nicer." Draven looked back at Jyn. "Neither of you are expendable, I expect you back in one piece." Cassian nodded and Draven walked away. Thank god! His own sleeping quarters. He just needed Jyn to cooperate completely and everything would go well. 

Oh Jyn's way back to the hanger, she ran into Bodhi. "Bodhi, you know how I feel about this! I wish the mission was with you, and not with him. I at least trust you. This is all going to shit." Jyn had made a friend during her training, Bodhi Rook. He was a pilot, and generally a nice person. Bodhi always seemed to be mindful of others, he kind of lit up the room with his smile. 

"Thanks Jyn. But I'm sure everything will be fine. Chirrut was telling me that he thought you two get along just fine. Especially at night." Bodhi's smirk was enough to make Jyn hit him on the shoulder. How many people knew they had to be bunk mates?

"Ok well now I'm glad you're not coming along." Bodhi laughed at that. "Ok,ok. Well it looks like you need to get going. Cassian is waiting for you." Bodhi pointed to Cassian. Jyn gave Bodhi a hug goodbye and walked to Cassian. 

Neither knew what to say to the other. You couldn't exactly be causal and say," Oh hey, really love snuggling up to you at night. Makes my nights go faster." Jyn was so pissed off that not only did she have to share a bed with this man, but now was being forced to be his mission partner. 

"Ok, we are leaving in five minutes. I need to check the jet before we go." Cassian didn't even wait for her reply, he walked away to go fiddle with something. 

Jyn set down a small duffle that had been given to her so she could easily pack her things. This was going to be a long couple of days if they were going to refuse to talk to one another. 

Cassian didn't want to do this, to go on this mission. He was going to go mad with small talk. He wouldn't admit it, but he craved her touch. He relished when Jyn looked at him. Cassian knew it had only been two nights with very little contact in between, but this girl was driving him wild. 

As soon as everything was cleared for takeoff, they left at once. The outside travel noise was incomparable to the loud silence inside the jet. They sat in the frustrating silence until Cassian said," We are entering orbit. Prepare for landing." 

Jyn looked outside the windows. This beautiful planet resembled her old home. She could see vast spaces of water and open land. From space it looked peaceful. As they entered the planet, Jyn could see beaches. Her old memories of going to play in the water while her parents walked along the shore resurfaced. But she couldn't think of that now. It was time to focus. 

They safely landed in plush grass. As they exited the aircraft, Jyn wanted to put her bare feet in it. She could feel like a child again. Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain someone. "The main city is a couple miles to the west of us. We need to find any imperial spies and either capture or kill. This should be relatively easy. We have only a couple days, then we will be back to Yavin."

Jyn nodded. She felt particularly mischievous. She wanted to make Cassian squirm. "And where will our sleeping quarters be?" She watched him from the corner of her eyes. Cassian visibly clenched his jaw: he knew what she was up to. "We will be sharing a room in a hotel of sorts."

"And are there two beds?" Jyn wanted to start laughing! He looked so uncomfortable. 

"What do you think?" Now Cassian had the higher grounds. Jyn supposed two could play at this game. 

"I think you need to look ahead of you." Cassian released Jyn from his intense stare. Up ahead was an outlook of the city. Just as quickly as the conversation started, it quickly ended. Both people got their minds into full focus mode. 

And so the couple really started their mission. It was to get through the days and nights together. It really was quite a shame what the universe had in store for them. You never quite get what you want, but perhaps you always get what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, any comments are welcome. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.


	3. Bastards with Blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a bed at the base is hard enough, but to share one on a mission and to spend more time together during the day? Almost impossible. 
> 
> Cassian and Jyn continue their pursuit of empire spies. It doesn't help when Jyn gets hurt.

Did you find anything?" Jyn and Cassian had been searching for spies for 6 hours now. 

"No. I think it's time to turn in." Cassian replied. 

They had decided to split up to try to divvy up the work. It was an attempt to keep the other at a safe distance. But they couldn't stay separated now, because they had to share a bed. 

They each started the slow trek to their hotel room. Each were lost in thought. Jyn was hellbent on finding spies. She wanted to prove how good she was, that the rebellion was right to send her on a mission so quick. Jyn played scenarios over and over in her head of ways to capture the spy. She wasn't going to kill them if she didn't have to. 

Cassian was already in the room when Jyn arrived. He was laying on the bed on his stomach. Jyn laughed at him. It was funny to see the very serious man with his head buried in pillows. 

"What?" Cassian turned over to ask. 

Jyn only shook her head. "Nothing." 

She turned around to walk over to the fresher room. "I'm going to use the fresher." With that Jyn walked in the room and closed the door. 

It was all very annoying. The constant obvious statements made to the other. Both didn't know why they couldn't just act normally around the other. Well, they had an inkling why but pushed those thoughts away. 

Cassian let the sound of the running water lull him into sleep. Within minutes he was fast asleep, calm as ever. 

Jyn put on her nightclothes and stepped into the bedroom. She was disappointed to find Cassian already sleeping because she had something to tell him, but he looked so at ease it transfixed her. 

Jyn studied him in the moonlight. The soft light coming in from the parted drapes was on his face, making him look sort of beautiful. Jyn sat next to him and decided to softly push his hair back from his forehead. Ever so gently, Jyn touched his hair. She kind of loved it. His hair was not surprisingly soft. She could run her hands in it forever. 

Jyn fully realized what she was doing and retracted her hands from his hair. She pulled herself under the covers, turned on her side so her back was to him, and closed her eyes wishing for sleep. 

Hours later, sunlight was barely streaming in when the two were up. It was rise and shine early for them. Each were determined to complete the mission, and they wanted it done fast. Without any goodbyes, they went their separate ways into the city. 

Merely minutes later Jyn thought she found something. With quick thinking, she hid herself in a corner to listen to the conversation. 

"- but I can't give much more information! The alliance will suspect me, I'm the only one who knows!" 

"If you want to keep your life, you will tell me what you know. Now." 

Jyn peeked her head out to get a good look at them. They were too far away and infuriatingly dressed similar to one another. Right now Jyn couldn't tell which was which. She would need Cassian's help to get the spies without killing them. 

"Cassian?" Jyn whispered into their comlink. 

"Did you find something?" He answered back. 

"Yes. Be quick though. Track my location, I don't know where I am." 

"I'll be there soon." Cassian hung up the call and started running. 

Jyn was starting to think there wouldn't be enough time for Cassian to get there. The situation started to look more and more violent. 

"I don't have the patience for your whimpering. You have been of help to the empire but we no longer need you." The figure on the right raised a blaster to the one on the left. 

"Stop!" Jyn yelled. She started running towards them. Jyn reached for her weapon. 

The figure on the right turned to face Jyn. She could see that it was a man dressed to fit in within the city. Now she could see that his face was heavily scarred. Easy to identify she noted. 

She continued in her pursuit of him as he brought his blaster up. 

Jyn got out her nightstick and with all her force she hit him on the head. A nasty wound was left with blood oozing out as well as a large bruise forming. 

The informer, the traitor was a young woman. Jyn turned to her and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just need-" but she couldn't finish that sentence. The informer had shot her in the shoulder with a blaster, then hit her on the head, rendering Jyn unconscious. 

"Jyn?" Cassian called out. He saw her lying on the ground next to another fallen person, with a young woman looking at them. 

The woman tried to run away but in Cassian's fury he shot her in the leg. He sprinted to her and cuffed her wrists. As fast as he could he swirled around to Jyn. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding when he realized it was only a shoulder wound. She would be ok. 

Cassian called the alliance base to inform them that they had captured a spy and an informer. While Cassian waited for a ship to arrive to take the spy and informer, now prisoners, he propped Jyn against a wall. 

Cassian shifted Jyn's shirt to see the wound. He hissed when he saw it, it would be painful. Cassian quickly went to work with cleaning the wound. Thank the force they had been trained medically. 

He got Jyn fixed up, so he sat next to her. Cassian took her in his arms, and started to try to ease the pain. That way when she woke up, Jyn wouldn't hurt so much. 

It felt like hours later when the rebel ship arrived. Droids came to Cassian's location to pick up the new prisoners. He helped the droids haul the man and woman on the aircraft. 

"Draven sent this message: You and Jyn should stay another day to make sure those are the only informers and spies. Return to base once you are sure of that."

Cassian nodded at the droid and said," Inform General Draven that Jyn sustained an injury while arresting the prisoners. Tell him that she will be fine, but when we get back, she may need further examination. I have done everything I can to clean the wound and ease pain." The droid beeped an affirmative as to say it understood. 

Cassian knew that he could carry Jyn back to the room, or he could wait for her to wake up. He decided to take his chances and carry her. She would be more comfortable in the room. 

He had been carrying her for about five minutes before she finally opened her eyes. Cassian didn't notice she had come to, and Jyn didn't say anything. She clenched her teeth at the throbbing pain in her shoulder. The pain was too great, she groaned through her clenched teeth. 

"We're almost there Jyn. Just hold on a little longer." Cassian looked down at her. Sweat was beading up at her forehead, and she had a nasty bruise forming where the informer had hit her. 

They arrived at the room after taking many back ways as not to attract attention. Cassian delicately set Jyn on the bed, ever so careful of her arm. 

"Thank you." Jyn barely whispered. 

"There's nothing to thank me for. I did what I was supposed to." 

"What was that song you were singing to me?" Jyn knew she was entering dangerous territory, but she had had enough. Enough of dancing around topics, enough of pretending not to want to talk to the other. Enough of pretending not to care.

"I thought you were unconscious." 

"It was a beautiful song. You should sing more. It makes you more bearable." Jyn got a laugh from that. 

"Maybe another time. You need rest."

"Your singing could make me fall into a nice slumber."

Cassian was unsure, but started to sing. His voice was soft, but it filled the room. He sounded beautiful. His singing could make you feel anything. Jyn smiled. She drifted into sleep as he sung the last few lines. 

For the first time, Cassian got in the bed and decided he didn't want to get up. Not if she was right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all of your kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I hope to update soon.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission is nearly over, with an injured Jyn to show for it. They share a bed another night, but not quite in the way they imagined.

Jyn wakes to demanding pain. It shoots down her arm, starting from her shoulder. It comes in waves, throbbing with intensity. Jyn grimaces and grabs the bedsheets in her fists. She is panting heavily, almost heaving up past meals. 

Cassian is up in a second, bolting out of bed to grab medical supplies. He comes back with a pill in his hand and a tube of cream. Jyn takes the pill while Cassian starts to rub the cream on her wound. 

First she hisses at the contact, but immediately feels relief. The cooling sensation dulls the pain, bringing it to background noise. 

Cassian doesn't look her in the eyes. It's not exactly avoidance, it's because he's concentrating so intently at being gentle with her. 

The soon to be captain breaks the silence saying," The General wants us to stay one more day here to make sure those were the only spies. You can stay here while I go look around." 

Jyn visibly bristled at that. "I'm not useless you know. I'm the one who found the spy and informer in the first place."

"I'm not saying you're useless, it just might be better if you avoid further injury! You might compromise the mission."

"So now I can ruin everything? We'll see about that!" Jyn knows it's a ridiculous fight, but she feels like she's been too trusting. She stupidly relaxed around him, she foolishly allowed him to see her vulnerable. 

Jyn left the room as quickly as she could, leaving Cassian speechless. It felt they were back to square one. But somehow, it felt worse than that. 

The day went on without any incidences, amazingly. Jyn didn't talk to Cassian, not when the were gathering their things, not at all on the way back to the base. 

Jyn knew it was an easy fix. But her pride was dangling. She couldn't let people think she was weak, that she would compromise missions. 

Jyn practically ran off the fighter jet when it landed. She pushed past people rather aggressively. Jyn couldn't find it in herself to care. She was going back to the room, and Cassian could decide how to approach her later. 

General Draven stepped on board as Cassian was finishing cleaning up. 

"Nice work. I'm glad you both were successful and even happier to hear how much Jyn Erso did. As promised, your quarters are in a new wing, and far more comfortable. I will see you at 0500 tomorrow morning, Captain." 

Straight to the point as always, Cassian thought. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He felt guilty for what he said to Jyn, but going back to their- no her room might make things worse. 

Cassian sighed and began to walk to his new quarters. The man didn't know why he put so much stock into this. Cassian had always cared enough about his actions on other people, but he felt more responsibility for making sure Jyn was ok. 

His new bed was bigger, and felt much more comfortable. As he retired to bed, he couldn't help but notice how big it was with the absence of another body. 

Cassian wasn't long into his sleep when he woke up sweating and trembling. He had a terrible nightmare. He was running and running to find Jyn, but when he arrived, that woman shot her. Right in the head. Jyn was losing a lot of blood, and her eyes started to dull. The last thing she said to him was," You couldn't save me." 

The captain roughly ran a hand in his hair. He had had plenty of nightmares. His life had offered many opportunities for him to relive over and over, horrifying enough to make him vomit. 

Cassian didn't really know what he was doing. Not when he walked down the dark hallways of the base, not when he knocked on Jyn's door. 

Jyn opened the door, knowing it could only be Cassian. Oh, she had words for him. But those words died on her tongue when she saw the state he was in. 

Cassian was shaking, his hair was sticking out every which way, and his skin was sticky with sweat. Jyn silently moved aside and motioned for him to come in. 

It didn't feel like a victory to either. Not to Jyn, who was witnessing Cassian shaking and barely able to speak. Not to Cassian, who couldn't stop seeing Jyn in his nightmare. Jyn with blood plastered to her head, and eyes that weren't quite hers. 

It wasn't a victory, no one had given in and let the other keep their pride. But it was a step forward. Forwards for trust, after all, it goes both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope to be done within at least two days.


	5. To sleep in a bed with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian share a bed, but by choice.

Cassian woke up to find Jyn already sitting up in bed. He certainly didn't think about the fact that it was the true first time one of them stayed in bed to wait for the other. No, he didn't think about that at all. 

"You want to talk about it?" Jyn asked. 

What would he say? How would Jyn react if he confessed that she was the reason he was so shaken up? Cassian knew it would sound desperate. But so often in his life, he had failed people. He had failed the ones closest to him. Cassian didn't die with the rest of his family. No, he got to live the nightmare of war instead. 

Cassian was brave. "I got to you too late. You were dead." 

Jyn was not at all phased by this. Without missing a beat she replied, "You didn't. You got there in time. Even if you had not, I'm sure I would be fine." 

Cassian lifted his eyes to meet hers. His dark, handsome eyes held so much emotion. It was nothing how they usually looked, feigning uninterest. 

"You died. The informer shot you in the head, and you told me that I couldn't save you." 

Jyn frowned and worried her lip. How does one handle a difficult situation? If she were Chirrut, she would say something about what Cassian was thinking. If she were Baze, well she'd probably just say anything outright. But she wasn't either and she was still stuck. 

"I have nightmares too. Sometimes the Imperial officer kills my father as well as my mother, and looks right at me. Like I'm next. And it is fantastically difficult to wake up from that and be ok. But I know that it was only a nightmare, that's all it is."

Cassian was not done yet. "The thought of you dead is bad enough for me, but for it to be my fault? I ..." He didn't finish his sentence. 

Jyn felt warm. It was a feeling starting from her chest that travelled all the way to her toes. He cared for her, she knew it. It had been so long, too long since anyone really cared about her. 

"Cassian we have to go, but we'll talk when we get back in the room."

"No."

Jyn felt her heart beat fast, was she wrong? Did she misread the situation? Oh lord, she feel embarrassed!

"My room is bigger and has a better bed. I got promoted to Captain."

"Oh ok." Jyn now had relief coursing through her, she was on an emotional roller coaster. 

They each dressed, still separately from each other. Jyn thoughtfully placed her hair back in a bun at the nape of her neck, and looked to see if Cassian was ready. 

They left the room unsure of what to say next. Small talk seemed a little arbitrary after their previous discussion. 

The captain and the sergeant headed to their respective training sessions. Jyn's would be rigorous physical work, while Cassian's would be demanding intellectual decisions. 

During the first session of training Bodhi gave her a knowing look. "You and Cassian still are sharing a bed despite the fact he has different quarters now. Tsk, tsk."

"Oh shut up Bodhi."

The pilot laughed, and back to work they went. Jyn found herself looking forward to night time. She was displeased with herself for it, she used to be so focused. Jyn was practically the perfect soldier. 

Hours dragged on, but it was finally time for bed. Cassian felt ridiculous. What was he supposed to do now? There were no excuses, no nightmares right then. 

Ever so softly, Jyn knocked on the door. Cassian leaped from the chair to answer. 

"Hi." Jyn managed a slight smile. 

"Hi." For the first time, Cassian didn't know what to do with himself. 

"Want to get to bed?" He asked. 

"You're forward, aren't you?" She slyly quipped back. 

"A bit, yeah." He was starting to feel much more confident. He felt safe with her. And he was gonna do what he had longed to do, but never admitted it. Cassian was positive she wanted it to. 

They climbed into bed and Jyn flicked the light off. Cassian heaved a heavy sigh. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

Cassian didn't answer, probably because he leaned over and hovered above her lips. Jyn could feel him breathing on her face. Cassian agonizingly moved slowly to whisper in her ear. "What about a goodnight kiss?" 

"You're too slow." Jyn wrapped one arm across his neck, grabbing onto his shoulder. 

They met in the middle, kind of like with everything.It wasn't a kiss for the ages, especially because Jyn was laughing and Cassian kept smiling. It seemed rather juvenile, but both were over the moon. 

Jyn pulled away to look at him. "You know, it's not so bad." 

"What? The kissing?" 

"No. It's not so bad to sleep in a bed, and with you in it." 

"I hope it's not that bad. Seems you're stuck here a while." 

"I still have my room."

"Eh, I told Draven you didn't need it."

"Cassian! The whole base is gonna know!"

"I think they already do. Bodhi's been gossiping." 

Their conversation ends with laughing. For the first time, they both get a good night's sleep. And god they deserve it. 

The whole base of course knows, but the two don't dwell on it too long. They've got a galaxy to save. And so the two spend the first real night together, with many more ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks! Thanks so much for your support, and of course for reading. This was my first ever multi chapter fic.


End file.
